


You Are My Sunshine

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ann's First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

She fell in love with her in one gesture, a movement:

She was perched on Ann’s kitchen bench, absentmindedly picking at a bowl of grapes as she watched Ann cook. One green, one red, so on. She’d offered to help, but that normally ended in too-salty or not-salty-enough. She was safer on the sidelines. 

The kitchen was usually noisy with Leslie’s chatter, but something inside of her was keeping her quiet today. Anticipation, perhaps. But what she was anticipating, she did not know. 

Ann was humming to herself, content enough in her long friendship with Leslie that her silence was a comfort. She was stirring and peaceful and her heart felt as full as it always did with Leslie around. 

The hums became words under her breath, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy -” 

“Oh Ann, I love that song.” Leslie jumped from the bench and finished the verse with her. She noticed the smile that found its way into Ann’s eyes when she joined in, and how it stayed there even after their duet ended. 

“…when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…” Leslie tried to catch Ann’s eye, but they flickered down to the frying pan on that lyric.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

They burst into laughter - because they were both horribly out of tune, but also because they could feel something building around them, pressing. Ann’s hand reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

And there it was; one gesture, a movement, and Leslie realised what had been growing inside of her today, and for a long time before that; want and love and longing and need. It wasn’t a particularly special moment, Ann had fixed her hair a million times during their friendship. The difference was, this time she wanted to be the one to do it. 

“Ann, I think -”

She found herself pulling forward, towards Ann. The air was electric and vibrating and telling Leslie what to do. 

“Leslie, are you okay?” 

The lines on her forehead creased and a single tear escaped from her lids; she was crying because she finally understood. They were so close but she needed to be careful. Maybe she doesn’t want this, maybe it’s just me.

Ann’s eyes were searching hers. Leslie was sure she wouldn’t find the answers there, she was still a bit confused and unsure of herself but something about this felt right. Her hand found Ann’s and she linked each of their fingers, hoping that it was burning them both. 

Ann was looking at where they intertwined and everything swelled; her heart and Leslie and the room. Everything was bigger. Leslie’s free hand grazed her cheek, asking her to look up again. 

“I think…” Before Leslie could finish, her lips were upon Ann’s. The kiss was soft and kind and careful, and Ann kissed back. She kissed back. As they decoded themselves, there became an urgency between them: they needed to know more and to taste more, everything was rising up around them but they were grounded, things were flying off the walls but they were safe. Eventually, the light bulbs shattered and they fell apart. 

Leslie wasn’t the only one crying anymore, “Leslie, I didn’t know…I thought it was just me that thought…” 

“I realised that I wanted to tuck your hair behind your ear, Ann.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, I think I like you, Ann Perkins.”

Their hands were still linked and Ann squeezed, “I think I like you too, Leslie Knope.”


End file.
